Prisoner
by RachieFly
Summary: Sonic has been taken captive, and is forced to be a prisoner of King Zane. Sonic must do his every will, which in this case, happens to be to fight to the death for his entertainment. Will he survive? And if he does, how can he get back home?
1. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

_Hey, thanks for reading my story, you won't be disappointed.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Prisoner

"Wake up prisoner!"

Sonic heard the order from a mean, unfamiliar voice but he didn't obey. He felt too weak and tired to get up and see what was happening.

"I said wake up! Don't make me taser you again."

Sonic, reluctantly, sat up and opened his eyes to see who was yelling at him. Immediately he felt dizzy and shut his eyes again. He would've put his hands on his head but they were stuck behind his back. Alerted by that, Sonic opened his eyes and forced the world to stop spinning. Before he got the chance to look at his hands a large rhino with silver armor caught his attention.

"It's about time," the rhino spat "were almost to Zanolia."

The rhino had a large silver staff in his left hand and a medium sized silver shield in the other. He had a smug smile on his face as he stared at Sonic.

Sonic, now on the defense, frowned and looked around to see where exactly he was act. Unfortunately, even after looking around a few times he still was unsure. He was in a big room that had 3 crates and a few doors. There were other rhino's, and elephants as well, that had the same silver armor on as the guy in front of him. There were also several other people in the same condition as Sonic; on the floor, looking confused and dazed with their hands behind their back. Sonic finally realized he had handcuffs on along with every else.

"Where am I?" Sonic spoke for the first time.

The rhino laughed and leaned against the wall. Before he could respond a nearby elephant began banging on a door.

"Hurry up and get us to Zanolia, Chance! The prisoners are concise and they're starting to get on my nerves!" he yelled while looking directly at an owl on the ground in front of him.

It was then that Sonic noticed he and everybody else was moving; they were in a plane.

"Don't have a heart attack; we've arrived." A voice called back.

Sonic felt the plane going down and tried to remember how exactly he got there. Oddly he couldn't remember.

"What happened to Amy and Tails and everyone?"

The rhino shrugged as he stood up straight and tall.

"My friends, where are they? What happened? How'd I even get here? Why are-"

The rhino jabbed Sonic in the ribs with the staff and Sonic felt an electric shock go through his system.

"Ouch!"

"Keep yapping and you'll get more of that." The rhino growled "I don't answer questions hedgehog, I ask them."

Sonic tried to stand up but it was pretty hard since he couldn't use his hands. The rhino set down his shield and chuckled as he watched Sonic struggle. Sonic glanced at him and noticed his horn was broken at the tip, he took a mental note and continued to struggle. Then the plane landed and somehow Sonic managed to get to his feet. He started to run but the dizziness quickly returned and he hit a wall. Once he fell down the rhino's and elephants started to laugh, even a few prisoners. The rhino walked over to him and forced him to stand up.

"Dizzy, eh?" he started walking him to the recently opened door "I imagine you would be after those blows you took to the head…I wouldn't advise you to run for a while."

When the world stopped spinning Sonic tried to get free. The rhino struck him with the staff and that put an end to anymore struggling. Sonic walked with the rhino out the plane and into unfamiliar territory.

It was a very rocky place, a lot of houses and stuff, but a bunch of rocks big and small.

"Zanolia." The rhino mumbled.

They followed a bunch of other rhino's and elephants who were forcing prisoners into a huge building. Inside the huge building was a large circular area and what looked like seats high around it. It appeared to be an arena of some sort. The rhino led Sonic into a door past the arena where there were many cages. There were at least 2 to 6 people in each cage and each of them looked beat up. It was like a jail cell except with no beds, just the hard cold floor.

"What is this place?" Sonic asked weakly. The tasing he received from earlier had taken a toll on his body.

They continued to walk down the long hall of jails cells.

"Listen hedgehog you're in Zanolia now, so you play by our rules." He said as they walked "Only the strong survive here, are you weak?"

Sonic looked at him "I'm not…but I wont be here for long."  
The rhino chuckled "Sadly, I actually believe you're going to try to escape. If you take that chance it's going to be rough for you here. So I'll give you some advise…if you ever feel like things are too rough…say the words champlucé burcotti. "

Before Sonic could say anything else they stopped in front of a cage. There were five others in the cage, each a different species. Only one turned to look when the rhino opened the cage, it was squirrel.

The rhino removed his hand cuffs and shoved him in the cage. Then he slammed it shut and locked it. The rhino shook his head and grinned arrogantly at the group before walking away.

Sonic, still tired, took a seat in an empty corner and closed his eyes. In the morning when his strength was at its fullest he'd escape and get back home. He tried to remember how he even got in the plane but he couldn't. All he knew was that he was hit in the head and he only knew that because the rhino told him.

"Hello there."

Sonic opened his eyes and jerked back, surprised the squirrel he saw was in his face.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He backed up.

"It's fine." Sonic said a little weary.

"My names Kal Jericho but everyone calls me KJ."

Sonic sat back and analyzed the squirrel. KJ was light brown almost orange, he had a big fluffy tail, two of his teeth stuck out, he had gray eyes, and half of his right ear was missing.

"Oh," Sonic paused "my names Sonic."

"Nice to meet you Sonic." He stuck his hand out and Sonic shook it "Boy, you sure got some spikes on you."

Sonic, not sure how to respond just nodded. "Hey, uh KJ? Do you happen to know-"

"Where we are?" KJ finished his sentence.

KJ sighed and then took a seat next to Sonic which made Sonic somewhat uncomfortable. KJ then rested his arm on Sonics shoulder.

"It's not where we are Spikes, it's what we are."

Sonic looked at him for a minute "And what are we?"

"We, my new friend, are slaves."

"Slaves?" Sonic repeated in shock.

A small chuckle came from a white wolf on the other side of the cage.

"Slaves…prisoners, call it whatever you like." KJ nodded "They capture random people and force them to do their will…which is usually fighting to the death for their entertainment."

Sonic gulped "To the death?"

KJ faced Sonic "Scared, are you?"

Sonic shook his head "No, I'm just-"

KJ cut him off "Nervous?"

"Actually I was going to say slightly confused."

KJ nodded and removed his arm "That works too; you're new so everything would be confusing to you. So I'll give you the key points."

"Why even bother KJ? He'll be dead by tomorrow afternoon." A red/black dragon said.

"Forgive Ming…he sees the glass of water as half empty."

"I've been here for 3 years…the glass certainly isn't half full…not even half empty." He mumbled "There is no water in that glass."

"Anyway…yeah, the key points." KJ cleared his throat "1, you were abducted sorta. 2, you're a slave and you now belong to Zane. And 3,"

"Zane?"

"Yeah, King Zane…founder of Zanolia." He continued "And 3, there is no escape. Once you set foot on Zane's land you never leave."

Sonic frowned "Looks like I'll be the first one to leave."

KJ smiled "I like your attitude Sonic, too bad it wont help you here."

"I guess it's a good thing I wont be here for long."

"That's what they all say…even me. Now look at us." KJ sighed and glanced at the others in the cage.

Sonic did as well and then back at KJ "Look KJ, you have my sympathy and all but maybe you didn't try hard enough. I'll be out of here in no time…tomorrow." Sonic laid down "My head is killing me."

KJ nodded "You're right, sleep is what we all need. Good night Sonic, pray we wont be the first tomorrow to fight."

KJ laid down on the floor not too far from Sonic. All was silent and Sonic tried to sleep but he was unsuccessful. His mind wandered in so many different directions which hindered him from sleeping. All he could do was stare at the wall and wonder.

* * *

_Review if you liked it, review if you didn't. Criticism is welcome, and if you feel the need to give flames do so. Just as long as you tell me what you think. ~Lightning Eyes~ _


	2. Champlucé Burcotti

Disclaimer: The idea is mine and nothing else.

* * *

_Next chapters up and ready, are you ready for it?

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Champlucé Burcotti

"Are you awake?" a voice said that sounded like it was close in Sonics face.

Sonic opened his eyes and jerked back as he did before. Indeed the voice was close in Sonics face and the voice belonged to KJ. Sonic was coming to learn that KJ didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"Oh," KJ chuckled "I guess you weren't…sorry friend."

Sonic yawned and then sat up straight. Luckily he had managed to get some sleep even with his wandering mind. Though his dreams weren't pleasant; the thoughts managed to sneak into his dreams and turn them into nightmares.

"It's okay," Sonic stretched "what's up?"

"Nothing much…everyone's still asleep. How's your head?"

"It's better, I'm not dizzy anymore." Sonic said "In fact I should be ready to escape when the rest of my body wakes up."

A chuckle came from the white wolf even though his eyes were closed.

"Tank, you're awake?"

"No." the wolf, still with his eyes closed, grinned.

"Tank why don't you come introduce yourself to Sonic." KJ suggested.

"Too lazy…do it for me."

"Alright then." KJ turned his attention back to Sonic "Sonic that's Tank. A wolf that cant keep a straight face to save his life. He's always grinning and laughing and he has no common sense. He's annoying and-"

"Hey!" Tanks eyes shot open and he jumped up "If you're going to do it, do it right."

Tank strutted over to them and then pushed KJ out of the way. After that he grinned at Sonic and held his hand out.

"I'm Tank." They shook hands "I'm a wolf that, true, cant keep a straight face and yes, I'm always laughing. But I'm far from annoying and I do have common sense…just not a lot."

Sonic smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Tank then went back over to his spot and laid back down "Wake me when breakfast arrives."

Sonic noticed several long scars on Tanks back when he walked.

KJ smiled "Got to love Tank." He shook his head "Anyway, what were we talking about before? Oh right, you escaping." He chuckled "You still think you're getting out of here, eh?"

"I know it." Sonic nodded "Sonic the hedgehog is nobody's slave."

KJ was silent for a minute as he looked Sonic up and down "How do you plan on escaping?"

Sonic thought about it for a minute "Quickly."

KJ grinned "I like you Spikes…you're different."

"…thanks, you're not bad yourself."

KJ sat back against the wall "Things are going to be rough for you here though…I mean, it's usually rough for new slaves but because you're different it's going to be extremely distressful for you."

Hearing the word rough sparked something in Sonics memory. He suddenly remembered what the rhino had told him yesterday.

"Hey KJ?"

"Yes?"

"What does…champ…plu…say…burr…cotti mean?"

"What?" KJ faced him.

Sonic said it again but this time faster and he put the words together.

KJ's eyes widened and the others in the cage suddenly looked at him.

Sonic looked around to see if he was missing something and when he saw nothing he looked back at the others.

"Uh…did I say something wrong?"

KJ closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ming the dragon stared at him for a minute or two before laying his head back down. A small smile appeared on Tanks face before he closed his eyes once more. Solay, the light purple cat in a corner, rolled her eyes and then proceeded to groom herself. The lion however remained asleep, quietly snoring.

Sonic turned his attention back to KJ. Before he had a chance to ask anything else KJ shushed him. He stood up and walked to the bars of the cage and looked around. Once satisfied he walked back over to Sonic and sat in front of him.

"You're lucky a guard didn't hear you." He commented "This is your first day here right? Who told you that?"

"The rhino who brought me here…he said that if things get too rough for me just say it."

KJ looked stunned for a minute and then shook his head "There not supposed to tell you that…you're supposed to pick it up along the way."

"What does it mean?" The way KJ was acting made him curious.

KJ sighed "CB or…the other word…is something us prisoners say when we reach our limit."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…when we cant take anymore of the whole slave thing…we've reached our limit." He tried to find the right words.

"So what? They set of free?" Sonic asked.

"…that's one way to look at it."

Sonic was confused but before he could ask anything else Ming's voice came.

"They kill you."

Sonic looked at the dragon who wasn't even facing him. KJ rubbed his head and looked down.

"It's like suicide," Ming continued "when you cant take anymore and you're helpless you call out CB…and the guards snicker as they take you away and end it for you. Some say you're decapitated…others say they rip off your limbs so that you'll suffer but either way the result is the same."

"Death." Tank said and then a small laugh escaped from his mouth.

It was silent for a minute until KJ looked up with a small smile.

"Well Ming put it as simple as it could be put…they kill you." KJ said "So you see, you must never ever say it…that guard tried to fool you. I'd watch my back if I were you." Sonic nodded and KJ went on "It doesn't happen as often as it used to though, nowadays us slaves would rather die in the arena or from diseases or something."

"Yeah, when I die I want it to be in the arena when everybody's chanting my name." Tanks said "Tank! Tank! Tank! Tan-"

"Tank…shut up." Solay demanded.

Sonic didn't want to hear anymore about it, no matter how interesting it got. The fact that the rhino tried to kill him was bad enough, he didn't need to hear anymore about CB. As a matter of fact, he needed to figure out how he was going to escape.

KJ sensed Sonic didn't want to hear anymore so he patted him on the back and changed the subject.

"So now that everyone's awake, shall we introduce ourselves to the new addition of Team 20?" KJ pressed "Solay?"

Solay stopped what she was doing and looked at Sonic.

"Hi."

"Hey." Sonic responded.

Solay rolled her eyes and then went back to grooming herself.

"And you wonder why you have so many hair balls." Tank mumbled.

In the position that Solay was in she was able to kick him without stopping what she was doing…so she did.

Tank grunted and then laughed "Come on, you know I'm just joking Solay…besides stomach kicks aren't nice."

"Would you prefer I went a little lower than your stomach?" she asked politely.

Tank scooted closer to Ming and laughed.

KJ laughed "That's Solay for you; violent, sarcastic but very loving."

Just then the lion, who was once asleep and snoring, began to move.

"Aero has awakened."

He yawned, though it sounded more like a growl, and slowly but surely stood up. Aero was much taller than Sonic thought he was and by the look on his face he was much nicer as well. The lion stretched and began to shake the dust off his fur and mane. Once done he looked at Sonic, grinned and walked over to him. Just by the way he walked, if there was a leader, Sonic could tell that he was it. There was nothing out of place with him except that his tail looked as if it had been cut.

Aero stuck his hand out "Hello Sonic, I'm Aero." They shook hands "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you yesterday, it's just that I was worn out from the days fight and couldn't move a muscle in my body. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Nah, no offense taken here."

"That's good." He looked Sonic up and down "Well you look like you'll survive the first fight."

He laughed and KJ joined in and Tank did as well after a while.

"I shouldn't be here long enough to participate."

A puzzled look appeared on Aero's face.

KJ said "Oh right, Aero, our new friend plans on escaping."

Sonic watched Aero's face turn back into a friendly one.

"Well…it's not likely Sonic but its not impossible either. I hope you succeed in your mission…but for right now you should be prepared mentally for a fight, just in case."

"Breakfast!" a booming voice said.

Tanks ears twitched and he jumped up "Finally!"

Aero patted Sonic on the back and then went to the front of the cage. After several minutes on waiting a rhino came to their cage with some square packages.

"What do we have today?" Tank asked.

"The same thing you had yesterday…and the day before…and the day before that." The rhino growled.

"How's it going Turbo?" Aero asked.

"Eh…I cant call it Aero, the same old same old."

Sonic was a little surprised by the fact that Aero was holding a small conversation with a guard. KJ took notice and chuckled.

"Aero's been here a long time…longer than all of us actually, and his friendly personality made it easy for him to make friends with the guards. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be like I am now…that's why he's my best friend."

Sonic nodded and watched as the guard handed him six boxes. Tank snatched the packages and handed them out while Aero kept talking. Inside the small boxes looked like scraps of random food pieces…none being chili dogs. Sonic frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"Take it easy Turbo." Aero said and went to take a seat.

"Will do." The rhino started to go but then stopped "Oh and I heard that Zane's going to let you off the hook today."

KJ and Aero clapped their hands as Tank hooted. Ming and Solay continued doing what they were doing though they let out a sigh of relief.

"But you better be prepared first thing tomorrow morning, it's not going to be an easy one."

"What fight really is anymore?" Aero pointed out.

"Touché." The rhino said and then turned around to the cell across from them "You guys on the other hand…will be fighting right about now. Reggie! Perez!"

Two elephants came and helped the rhino carry out the ones in cage to the arena.

"No please! I just fought yesterday and my back still hurts." A orange hedgehog begged.

"I don't make the rules Stark." Turbo said as he carried him away.

"Its going to be okay Stark," Aero called out "you'll survive just as you did before."

The guards carried the rest of those in the cage out to the arena. It was silent except for the whines of Stark and his teammates and Tanks loud chewing.

"Don't eat the box Tank." Ming mumbled.

Tank glared at him and then chuckled "Hey, I'm a growing wolf; I cant help myself…you going to eat yours?"

Ming rolled his eyes and then used his tail to push the package towards Tank. Then Aero pushed his food to Tanks as well.

"I love you guys." Tank said softly as he grabbed the food.

"I'm not too hungry…besides I'll lose my appetite once I hear the fight start." Aero sighed.

Nobody said anything after that for a while. They heard the fight start and the cheers of the crowd…and the screams of pain. Those screams rung in Sonics ears repeatedly and though it was still morning he felt incredibly tired all of a sudden. Even with sleep his energy wasn't full, in fact he felt his strength decrease. This place was having a negative effect on him; no matter how nice these people were here, he had to get out and fast.

Random ideas on how to escape began entering his mind. Some of them were actually good but all of them would've failed unless the cage door was open…and right then it didn't look like that door would be open for a while.

"Hey, uh, what happens next?" Sonic asked to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean?" KJ asked.

"…do we get to go out for a walk or to watch the fight or something?" Sonic asked "When do they let us out?"

Tank laughed as did KJ.

"You clearly don't understand the concept of slave, do you?" Ming asked finally turning to face him.

Sonic saw a cut diagonally across Mings left eye, it made him look more angry. Sonic noticed that everybody in the cage had a…noticeable injury. Mings eye, KJs ear, Aeros tail, Tanks back, and he was sure he'd find a scar of some sort on Solay as well if he looked. He was starting to think the arena was worse than he thought.

"They don't let us out Sonic." KJ answered.

"What?" Sonic wasn't sure he heard that right.

"When I said it'd be near impossible to escape, I meant it." Aero said "We stay in the cage until we are required to fight, and then we are escorted to the arena. If we win we are escorted back to our cell and that is it…unless of course Zane says otherwise, but it's highly unlikely that'll happen."

Sonics confidence took a small drop, hearing that basically they're never let out. He shifted positions and leaned against the wall as he started thinking. The sounds of the arena died out soon enough…though unfortunately Stark and his team never returned.

After what felt like hours of doing nothing Sonic came up with the best plan he could. Tomorrow morning when the guard opened the cage to escort them to the arena, he'd run out and never look back. They'd never catch him and soon enough he'd be back home with his friends.

There were a few holes in his plan but he didn't feel like sorting them out. He spent the rest of his day trying to remember how he even got caught…but still nothing came to his memory. That was bugging him but what could he do?

* * *

_How was it? Good, bad, alright? Your opinions matter to me so review and let me know. It's much appreciated. ~Lightning Eyes~_

_**Thank You For Reviewing: PhantoMNiGHT321, bomrocks23, and joann250.**_


	3. Reality

Disclaimer: I told you once, and I told you twice…do you think I've changed my mind this time? I own the idea and nothing more.

* * *

_I love reviews and I appreciate those to have. To those who didn't…I'm sure you'll review once you get a whiff of this banging chapter.

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Reality

"Sonic?" Sonic recognized KJs voice…in his face…again.

Though he knew it was KJ he still couldn't stop himself from jerking back when he opened his eyes.

"Is this going to become an everyday thing with you?" KJ chuckled.

"You tell me." Sonic mumbled rubbing his head.

Once he sat upright, he looked around the cage to see everyone awake. They all looked as if they'd been up all night just waiting for the events in the next day.

Sonic yawned "I cant believe it's morning already."

"Days tend to fly by like minutes when you're a prisoner, especially when you're trying to avoid the inevitable." Aero commented.

Hearing Aeros depressing comment made Sonic remember the situation he was in. He was a prisoner…but not for long, or at least that's what he thought. He remembered his plan too and couldn't wait to return back to his home.

"Hey Spikes?" KJ broke him out of his thought.

"Huh?"

"This Amy of yours…is she really like you say or were you just having a eerie nightmare?"

Sonic frowned "What? How do you even know about Amy?"

"You continuously mumbled her name through your slumber pal." He grinned "I only know as much as you told me."

Sonic grinned sheepishly "What I say about her?"

KJ frowned "Well…some weird stuff. First you were talking about her loving pink and stuff like that. Then about her blue eyes and her bright smile...then it got weird. After yelling don't hit me with the hammer a few times, you started talking about her tails, two of them, and how she can fly with them. You said she was good at inventing and created a tornado." KJ shook his head "And if that wasn't odd enough, you proceeded to talk about her knuckles…how they were red and angry looking. From there you talked about her shadow, how it was dark and how it was a faker. Then you said she loved cream and that she was innocent. That's when you started talking about her bat named rouge, I thought it was a little strange she liked baseball but hey…you lost me after that."

Sonic couldn't help but laugh which, for no apparent reason, caused Tank to start laughing too. Then KJ joined in and Aero smiled.

"What are we laughing at?" KJ asked finally.

Still chuckling Sonic replied "I wasn't just talking about Amy…I was mentioning all my friends. Their names are Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, and Rouge…and I was saying something about them. Tails likes to invent things, Knuckles is angry looking all the time, Shadow is dark, Cream is innocent, and Rouge is a real bat, not one used for baseball."

"Oh…I guess that is pretty funny." KJ chuckled a little bit more.

"Rise and shine team 20!" a random elephant appeared in front of their cage with the some more breakfast packages "Zane is ready for the first fight of the day, so eat up and lets get ready to rumble."

"Do you know who were facing?" Aero asked as he got up to catch the packages the elephant was throwing in the cage.

"You will be facing team 47."

Tank snatched his box and began to eat "Want to be more specific?"

The elephant snickered "Rain and his crew."

Sonic listened as he ate the scraps of food that were not truly satisfying his stomach.

Aero sighed "Rain…"

Once again Ming and Aero handed their food to Tank, as did Solay and KJ. Sonic stopped eating, suddenly realizing that he would be eating chilidogs soon. In a matter of minutes he would be back at home…with his friends…eating chilidogs.

"Ready?" the elephant taunted.

"It doesn't really matter if we are or not, now does it?" Solay spoke.

The elephant laughed and proceeded to call over a few more guards to help him. Sonic stood up and prepared himself to run. KJ glanced at him wondering what he was doing. Just as the elephant was about to open the door, he looked at Sonic and grinned.

"I almost forgot about you…" he laughed "Perez and Reggie, both of you hold him, one hold his feet, he was trouble according to Graffiti."

Not only did Sonics confidence take another severe drop but so did his jaw.

"Aw, I wanted to hold the Tank." The rhino, Perez whined "Besides what does Graffiti know anyway? You know he's been a little off ever since his 'talk' with Zane."

"Doesn't matter, were not going to take any chances." The elephant ordered.

Slowly the elephant opened the cage not even halfway and trooped in with his fellow guards. Sonic still tried to run out but it was at least three elephants blocking the door. Eventually he held in the air by his feet and arms, which were in handcuffs. The others were just handcuffed and walked down the long hall. As they got closer to the arena Sonic could hear the chanting of the people.

"Tell me that joke again Tank." Perez said.

"Which one?"

"The one about sea monkeys…that was hilarious."

Tank proceeded to tell him the joke as they walked.

"Hey Spikes…what exactly did you do?" KJ whispered.

Before Sonic spoke Tank told the punch line and all the guards laughed. Sonic shrugged as they approached the arena.

"Ha-ha! Tank if you survive…I'm going to put you on my favorites list."

"You do that Perez…because I will be surviving." Tank smiled cockily.

They walked inside the arena and shut the door behind them. Sonic was amazed by all the people in the ring and that they were cheering. He took everything in as Perez and another released him and the others.

"Penny for your thoughts." Aero said to Sonic.

Sonic just shrugged, he was speechless. The others seemed to notice his reaction and smirk.

"Zane hasn't even arrived yet." KJ chuckled.

"Here you go." A mean voice that was oddly familiar to Sonic boomed.

When he turned around Sonic saw the rhino that brought him in, Graffiti, handing out swords and shields. When he saw Sonic he grinned and walked over to him.

"Surprised you lasted this long, did you forget what I told you?"

Sonic glared at him but said nothing, he snatched his weapons from him and went to where KJ was standing. Graffiti laughed and quickly exited, closing the door behind him.

"What'd you do to get yourself carried out like that Sonic?" KJ asked.

Sonic was about to answer but the cage door on the opposite side of the arena opened.

"Team 47; Rain."

A muscular hawk walked out (Rain), followed by a leopard, alligator, kangaroo, and two green hedgehogs that looked like twins. Team 20 stared at them with random things flying through their heads as Rain and crew were given weapons.

Suddenly the crowd got real quiet. They were all looking towards a skybox type area in the large stands. When Sonic looked there he saw two rhinos and two elephants guarding a short, but muscular, saber-toothed tiger. The tiger walked to the edge of the skybox and smiled.

"I, King Zane, am proud to bring forth another fight for your entertainment!"

The audience hooted and clapped their hands.

"You shall find this fight more interesting than the last; these are two of my favorite teams." He proceeded once they quieted down "I bring you team 20, represented by Aero, and team 47, represented by Rain."

Zane took a seat in a large golden chair and made a gesture that said the fight could begin. A rhino yelled "You may begin in 10 seconds."

Everyone seemed to change stances and expressions…except Sonic.

"9…8…7…"

"Wait…any advice? A tutorial perhaps?" Sonic said.

"A tutorial?" KJ looked at him funny "What's there to practice? Fight to the death."

"6…5…"

"Advice?" Sonic pressed.

"4…3…"

"Don't get in the way." Ming growled.

"Try your hardest." Aero encouraged.

"Don't bleed all over the place." Tank laughed.

"Try not to die." KJ smiled.

"2..1..fight!"

They started running for each other all except Sonic. Solay didn't run either, she hesitated and walked over to Sonic.

"Use your shield to protect your face, only use your sword when your 110 percent sure you'll connect. Don't…I repeat, don't copy Tank…and trust your teammates." She said and then darted off behind her friends.

"…thanks?" Sonic said after a few seconds.

With that information Sonic thought about it and decided to take a chance. He ran past his team which hadn't even reached the opposing team yet. He didn't know what he was going to do once he got there though; he didn't plan that far ahead.

"Whoa." His team seemed to stare at Sonic in amazement as he ran.

The crowd seemed to be impressed to because they got quiet and then even louder than before. Zane, taken by surprise, narrowed his eyes and scooted to the edge of his seat.

"Guard…who's that extremely fast hedgehog?" he questioned.

"His names Sonic, he's a newbie."

"To my land, yes, but not to running." Zane mumbled.

Sonic ran up to a random member of team 47, which happened to be the kangaroo. Since the kangaroo was obviously shocked, Sonic had the opportunity to hit him. He even thought about hitting him but he couldn't do it…at least not with the sword. Unable to make a move Sonic left himself wide open for an attack which came five seconds later. He was knocked to the ground and before he was kicked Solay caught the kangaroo's large foot. She glanced at Sonic and rolled her eyes before her fist connected with the kangaroo's face.

That's when things began to happen really fast…almost too fast for Sonic, he could barely keep up with what was happening. One second Ming was in the air flying, the next he as rolling on the ground with the leopard. Another second Aero was struggling with Rain, the next he was fighting the alligator. KJ seemed to be fighting both green hedgehogs and Solay was still wrestling with the kangaroo. Sonic didn't even know where Tank was…in fact he was still on the ground.

He didn't realize it until KJ yelled at him "You plan on helping us, quick feet?" he cut one green hedgehog in the arm.

Sonic shook himself out of the daze he was in and then slowly stood up. He noticed Rain heading towards him and before Sonic could react Tank jumped out of nowhere on top of Rain.

"Hey!" he growled and then flew in the air in attempt to get Tank off. "Stupid mutt!"

Sonic watched them for a minute until he was suddenly hit in the back of his head by a green hedgehog. He got up right away and zoomed behind him, giving himself the opportunity to impale the green hedgehog. Instead Sonic just struggled with his contradicting thoughts and shook his head. He was a hero, he saved people…he couldn't kill anyone…he couldn't even kill Eggman if he wanted to.

As the hedgehog finally turned around Sonic came to the conclusion that he didn't belong here; he couldn't kill anyone. The hedgehog seemed to realize that and grinned. He cut Sonic in the face near his muzzle and then kicked him down.

"The weak don't survive here, physically or mentally." He said "I'm sorry this is the way your life must en-" he was cut off…in fact his hands were cut off.

The hedgehog turned to see who had done it, it was KJ.

"You lousy meatbag." Those were the hedgehog's last words as KJ beheaded him.

KJ smiled at Sonic though his eyes were a totally different story. "He was right Sonic…the weak don't survive…thinking about it isn't an option…it's kill or be killed." With that he ran off to help Aero fight the alligator.

Sonic stood up, set the weapon and shield down and stared straight ahead. He then looked at Zane who was staring intensively at him too. Sonic sighed and took another chance at fighting. He zoomed over to help his new friends. He didn't retrieve his weapons though; he figured he could do better without them.

Meanwhile Tank was on Rains back but he had covered his eyes. Unable to see, Rain flew in different random directions and started doing barrel rolls.

"Whoa! How do you fly this thing?" Tank laughed.

Rain tried unsuccessfully to remove Tanks hands as he got a good distance away from the ground. Finally He got the idea to fly backwards into a wall so that he'd squish Tank.

Unfortunately for him Tank caught on quick "Now you're using your head…too bad this is my stop."

In the last few seconds Tank jumped off and Rain , unable to stop in time, hit the wall himself. Tank spread his arms wide open as he headed for the ground. He smiled and embraced the wind even though he knew that if he hit the ground it'd be the end of him.

Luckily Ming swooped in and Tank landed on his back.

"Nice save." Tank grinned.

"Tank, you idiot, you need to be more cautious or-"

"Nag, nag, nag, is that all you do Ming?" he asked "You know, aside from being pessimistic?"

Before Ming could respond Tank jumped off even though he was still a good distance away from the ground.

"Sorry Ming; I cant stay and chit chat! I've got a crowd to please." He landed on top of the alligator.

The alligator fell to the ground and Tank stood up on top of hm. The crowd cheered louder and a few began chanting his name.

"That's right! Shout my name baby!" he threw his hands up and stepped off of the alligator. "Thank you…you're too kind! You can get my autograph later!"

"Tank pay attention, you cur!" Solay yelled as she continued to struggle with the kangaroo.

Tank picked up a nearby sword that either he or Sonic or abandoned and flipped backwards. Just as he flipped the alligator had tried to hit him. Tank stabbed him in the back causing him to fall.

He shot Solay an arrogant look and then turned his attention back to the crowd. "That's what happens when you mess with the Tank! Who's the boss? Who's the b-" he didn't finish it.

As Tank turned around to face the other side of the arena he was impaled through his stomach. Face to face with the leopard, Tank grinned.

"Ouch…that hurt." He chuckled.

The leopard pulled his sword out of Tank as a small smile appeared on his face. He watched as Tank's body fell to the ground.

"Tanks!" Solay finally pinned the kangaroo down but lost her focus once she saw her friends sudden injury. The kangaroo kicked her far back.

"Tank." Aero and KJ mumbled in unison as the crowd got quiet.

"Tank." Ming's words were incoherent.

Out of everybody in the cage Tank would've been deemed Ming's best friend or the closest thing to it. No matter how negative and mean Ming had been, Tank always was there cracking corny jokes. Even if they weren't funny Ming always appreciated his personality…though he'd never admit it. With Tank there it make life in Zane's land seem more bearable…and now he wouldn't be there any longer.

Rain, who had paused to watch, got back in the fighting zone quick. He hit Ming so hard that the rock Ming flew into cracked.

"Tank!" KJ called him again. He kicked the other green hedgehog back and ran over to him with Aero. "Tank, can you hear me?"

"…no." he said and managed to laugh, though something was wrong with his laugh…it sounded a bit too forced.

Aero looked at the blood coming out of Tanks stomach "Hold on Tank, were going to get you out of here."

"Yeah, you'll make it." KJ encouraged.

KJ's breathing grew inconsistent and he slowly shook his head. "We've had a long run…but it was inevitable."

"Tank…" KJ couldn't finish his sentence.

"I…wouldn't…regret…a…thing." He took deep breaths, trying to take in all the air he could.

With the last of his energy Tank took a deep breath and shouted "What's my name?"

And sure enough, probably m ore than before, people began chanting his name. "Tank! Tank! Tank! Tank!"

Tank looked at his friends and around the whole arena for the last time. He grinned at no one in particular and closed his eyes for good.

Time seemed to stand still as Sonic watched the sad situation. Then it went faster than before when kangaroo, leopard and hawk started for him. Sonic ran out the way and continued dodging them with his speed.

Zane watched intensively "Amazing."

A rhino turned to him "That Tank died?"

"Tank died?" Zane, completely unaware, looked at the white (well, now red) wolf. "Oh…so sad, but no. It's amazing that the hedgehog is that fast. I've never seen anything like it…incredible." He watched Sonic dodge the opposing team.

Sonic was about to run around them so fast it'd create a miniature tornado but flames erupted from Ming's mouth. He flew in the air and Aero and KJ stood up.

"Ming, no!"

Sonic thought he was going to attack team 47 but no. Ming flew up to Zane's skybox.

"Ming, come back!" Aero shouted.

All the guard got in position that said they were ready while Zane never flinched. He glanced at Ming and grinned.

"You did this! All of it is your fault! You made me into what I am! You-" he was suddenly taken to the ground by Rain. Flames came out again and burned the hawk so bad his feathers turned black and he fell over. Before Ming had a chance to fly back up Aero had pinned him down.

"Ming! Control yourself…regain control." He tried to calm him down.

Solay had recently snuck up on the leopard and scratched him up badly and KJ helped before impaling him.

"That was for Tank." She mumbled as tears welled up in her eyes. KJ hugged her.

Sonic seemed to be the only one who notice the other green hedgehog heading for Aero. But for some unfathomable reason he couldn't open his mouth to let him know.

"Ming, it's going to be okay…everything's going to be-" the sword went through his back and he fell over.

That brought everyone's attention, even Zane's.

"Aero." Ming said.

"Aero." Solay mumbled.

"Aero…no." KJ said.

"…I don't belong here." Sonic backed up slowly.

* * *

_You like? Let me know, your opinions matter. So click review and help me out! ~Lightning Eyes_

_**Thank You to Those Who Reviewed and to Those who are Sticking With Me! I cant say I appreciate it enough!**_


End file.
